1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to rotors, and more particularly relates to spinning reel rotors for guiding and winding fishing line onto the spool rotatively fitted to the body of the reel.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinning reels in general have a reel main unit for attachment to a fishing rod, a fishing-line-guiding rotor rotatively fitted to the reel main unit, and a spool onto which fishing line, guided by the rotor, is wound. The rotor includes a rotor body to which a bail arm is pivotally fitted. The rotor body has a cylindrical section rotatively fitted to the body of the reel, and a pair of rotor arms. The rotor arms include a pair of connecting sections that extend outward diametrically from the rear end of the cylindrical section, and a pair of arms bent from the pair of connecting sections and each extending forward spaced apart from the cylindrical section. Part of the cylindrical section is a large-diameter ring-shaped portion diametrically larger than the rest, and in opposing circumferential surface positions on the large-diameter portion the pair of connecting sections extends diametrically outward. The bail arm guides fishing line onto the spool.
With this type of spinning reel, rotating the handle rotates the rotor and fishing line is wound onto the spool with the bail arm guiding the fishing line onto the spool.
In the foregoing conventional spinning reel, the bends at the border of the rotor connecting sections and the arms, and the outer circumferential surface of the large-diameter portion are likely to scrape other things. For example, leaving the spinning reel on something hard such as a wharf, embankment, rocky place, or beach, sometimes damages the border sections and large-diameter portion that scrape on hard material. In particular, damage to a rotor made of metal such as magnesium alloy that is liable to corrode tends to make the oxide-film, coating-film, or like corrosion-resistant layer formed on its surface peel off, through which portions corrosion is likely.
An object of the present invention is to make damage unlikely to those portions of the rotor liable to scrape on other things.
A spinning reel rotor as determined by a first aspect of the invention is a device which guides and winds fishing line onto the spool, and is provided with a rotor body, a bail arm, and a first cover member. The rotor body has a cylindrical section rotatively fitted to the reel main unit, and a pair of rotor arms including a pair of connecting sections extending diametrically outward from opposing circumferential surface positions rear-endwise on the cylindrical section and a pair of arms bent from the pair of connecting sections and each extending forward spaced apart from the cylindrical section. A bail arm is pivotally fitted tip-endwise to the pair of rotor arms, and is for guiding fishing line onto the spool. The first cover member is fitted so as to cover the cylindrical section rear-endwise and at least part of external exposed surfaces of the pair of connecting sections, and to allow detachment from and reattachment to the rotor body.
With this rotor, the first cover member is fitted so as to cover the large-diameter portion and at least part of external exposed surfaces of the pair of connecting sections. The first cover member is detachable from/attachable to the rotor body. Covering the cylindrical section rear-endwise and at least those portions of the pair of connecting sections likely to scrape on things, makes it less likely that the rotor will be damaged. Furthermore, because the first cover member is detachable/attachable, should the first cover member be damaged or broken it is easily replaced.
A spinning reel rotor as determined by a second aspect is the rotor set forth in the first aspect, further wherein the cylindrical section on the circumferential surface rear-endwise has a large-diameter portion diametrically larger than the rest, and the first cover member is fitted so as to cover the large-diameter portion and at least part of external exposed surfaces of the pair of connecting sections, and to allow detachment from and reattachment to the rotor body. In this case, rotor strength is improved because the thicker large-diameter portion is provided on the thin cylindrical section where it connects with the rotor arms
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a third aspect is the rotor set forth in the first or second aspect of the invention, yet further wherein the rotor has a pair of second cover members fitted so as to cover external exposed surfaces of the pair of arms, and individually to allow detachment from and reattachment to either arm. In this case, the external exposed surfaces of the arms also are covered by the second cover members, and thus the rotor less likely to be damaged.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a fourth aspect is the rotor set forth in the third aspect, wherein the first cover member and the pair of second covers are unitarily formed. In this case, the cover unit is easily attached since the first, and the pair of second, cover members are formed unitarily.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a fifth aspect is the rotor set forth in the third aspect, wherein the first cover member and the pair of second cover members are fitted separately to the rotor body. In this case, though attachment may be a bother, fitting cover members separately to the rotor body enables replacement when damaged of only the damaged cover member.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a sixth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in the third aspect, wherein a third cover member covering the first cover member is provided. The first cover member and a portion of the pair of second cover members are unitarily formed, and the third cover member and the remaining portion of the pair of second cover members are unitarily formed. In this case, since the first cover member is covered by the third cover member, the components for attaching the first cover to the rotor body are hidden, improving the design.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a seventh aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the first to sixth aspects of the invention, wherein the rotor body is made of an aluminum alloy or a magnesium alloy. In this case, even though rotor is manufactured of these metals that corrode comparatively easily when damaged, it is protected by the cover unit, which makes it unlikely to be damaged, and makes corrosion due to damage unlikely to occur.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by an eight aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the first to seventh aspects of the invention, wherein the first cover member is made of a synthetic resin polymer. In this case, manufacturing the first cover member of synthetic resin polymer makes use of the synthetic polymer""s elasticity to keep the first cover member from being damaged, and enables the entire rotor to be covered without gaps.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a ninth aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the third to eighth aspects of the invention, wherein the second cover members are made of a synthetic resin polymer. Again in this case, manufacturing the second cover members of synthetic resin polymer makes use of the synthetic polymer""s elasticity to keep the second cover member from being damaged, and enables the arms to be covered without gaps.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a tenth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the first to seventh or ninth aspects, wherein the first cover member is made of a stainless steel alloy. In this case, manufacturing the first cover member of comparatively hard stainless steel alloy that does not corrode easily keeps the first cover from being damaged; moreover the luster lends it a classic feel.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by an eleventh aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the third to eighth or tenth aspects, wherein the second cover members are made of a stainless steel alloy. In this case, manufacturing the second cover members of comparatively hard stainless steel alloy that does not corrode easily keeps the second cover from being damaged; moreover the luster lends it a classic feel.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a twelfth aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the first to seventh, ninth, or eleventh aspects, wherein the first cover member is made of an aluminum alloy. Herein, though the rotor body is made of metal like magnesium alloys that is liable to corrode electrolytically, by manufacturing the first cover member of an aluminum alloy, whose ionization tendency is near that of magnesium alloys, electrolytic corrosion due to contact between the two is unlikely to occur.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a thirteenth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the third to eighth, tenth, or twelfth aspects, wherein the second cover members are made of an aluminum alloy. Herein, though the rotor body is made of metal like magnesium alloys that is liable to corrode electrolytically, by manufacturing the second cover members of an aluminum alloy, whose ionization tendency is near that of magnesium alloys, electrolytic corrosion due to contact between the two is unlikely to occur.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a fourteenth aspect is the rotor set forth in the tenth or eleventh aspects, wherein spacer members made of a dielectric synthetic resin polymer and interposed between the rotor body and the first or second cover member are furnished. In this case, interposing spacer members made of a dielectric synthetic polymer in between the rotor body and the first or second cover members means that the rotor body and the first or second cover members are not in direct contact. Therefore, though the rotor body is made of metal like magnesium alloys that is liable to corrode electrolytically, irrespective of the material properties of the cover unit electrolytic corrosion of the rotor body is unlikely to occur.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a fifteenth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the third to fourteenth aspects, yet further, in at least one or the other of the rotor-body covering portions of the first cover member and the second cover member, either end in widthwise cross-section intersecting the surface protrudes more than either end widthwise of the rotor body. In this case, since the cover protrudes more than the rotor body, the cover unit contacts other objects when the spinning reel is laid down, which keeps the rotor body out of contact with objects. The rotor body is therefore protected, further keeping it from being damaged.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a sixteenth aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the third to fifteenth aspects, wherein at least either the first cover member or the pair of second cover members is joined on from the rotor body side. In this case, threaded holes need not be provided on the exposed outside portion of the cover unit, since the cover unit is joined on from the rotor body side. This makes the exposed exterior surface smooth, keeps debris from sticking to the surface, and lends a pleasant appearance to the design.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a seventeenth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the third to sixteenth aspects, wherein at least either the first cover member or the pair of second cover members is fitted to the rotor by tongue-and-groove engagement to permit detachment and reattachment. In this case, threaded holes need not be provided on the exposed outside portion of the cover unit, since the cover unit is detachably attached by the tongue-and-groove engagement. This makes the exposed exterior surface smooth, keeps debris from sticking to the surface, and lends a pleasant appearance to the design.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by an eighteenth aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the third to seventeenth aspects, wherein at least either the first cover member or the pair of second cover members is attached to the rotor by elastic press-fitting engagement to permit detachment and reattachment. Herein, the press-fitting engagement enables the two components to be fastened together easily and securely.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a nineteenth aspect of the invention is the rotor set forth in any of the third to eighteenth aspects, wherein at least either the first cover member or the pair of second cover members is joined to the rotor in a plurality of places by stop-screws. This keeps the first and second cover members from lifting off the rotor.
The spinning reel rotor as determined by a twentieth aspect is the rotor set forth in any of the third to nineteenth aspects, wherein either one of the first cover member or the pair of second cover members has a lift-stop that stops the other from lifting. In this case, the second cover member pressing on a lift-stop formed on the first cover member, for example, securely prevents the one of the first and second cover members from lifting off the other.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.